


远行者

by Reddragon_klssfs



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - John Le Carré
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddragon_klssfs/pseuds/Reddragon_klssfs
Summary: 随笔，时间点为Karla被逮捕之前





	远行者

      穿着长大衣的男人弯下身在墓前放下手上的向日葵，随手扫了扫旁边的落叶，然后靠在阴影处坐了下来。

      这天的天气出奇的好，接近傍晚仍能看到天边的夕阳。

      男人伸手拨掉墓碑上面的几块枯叶，一如以往般，细致地摸一遍墓碑上的名字“Bill Haydon”。

      从口袋里掏出一包骆驼香烟，叼起了一根，又摸出一个明显有使用痕迹和划痕的旧打火机，火机上面写着的“给最心爱的人 Ann”的英文已经有些磨损，“啪”地点起了烟，随手将烟和火机放在旁边，同样的阴影处。

      这个墓的设计有足够大的遮荫，它上面立了一块油画板，旁边附有一块调色板，底下还放着一副杯碟，用来喝伯爵红茶那种，路过的人们大概会猜想睡在下面的是位艺术家。

      从理想主义上说，他的英伦情人确实是的。苏联人不止一次这么想。

      在路上他准备了很多的话，那么现在该从哪一方面开始？

      苏联人一口接一口地抽着烟，思索着。

      他长期的工作都是让别人先开口，如果对方还活着，现在应该是毫无例外的责备他的烟瘾，以及扔过来几条特意给他带的骆驼，但是现在对方只是静静地躺在那里，似乎在等着他开口，他到这时仍是有点不习惯这种情况。

      他还记得三年前他第一次坐在这里，就和现在差不多，从开始到离开，他一句话都说不出，除了哭泣。

      后来他慢慢学会了适应。

      英国人最喜欢谈论什么，天气，是的，也许他可以从天气开始。

      苏联人摁掉了烟头，接着抽第二根。

      “这可能是我最后一次来看你了。”他说。

      他用的是标准的俄语，以一种与就在身边的朋友聊天的音量，似乎大家都相信人死了之后就无国界了，不再存在语言的障碍。

      你选了个最糟糕的开场白，Karla。

      苏联人仿佛听到情人用不羁的语调嫌弃着他一般笑了笑。

      “你的同事——Smiley，又一次的逮到我的……弱点，”男人思考了好一会儿才挑出这个词，“他们发现了我的女儿。”

      上一次，他们发现的是你。

      苏联人开出丰厚的条件要换回被逮住的情人，即使后来同样的条件，他只要回了情人冰冷的尸体。他的英伦情人在公墓永眠，以一种带着荣誉的形式下葬，Bill Haydon是他的人，不论于公于私都是。

      他一点也不想回忆当时的情境，一点也不。

      他们一起计划过很多，而这是一次惨痛的失败，他至今还记得那些成功的过往，以及永远不可能发生的未来。

      “我曾经以为我的终点也在这里。”

      他想他可能会死于突发疾病或者一次意料之外的暗杀，甚至肺癌——他的英伦情人的诅咒没有生效，然后他的部下们会给他找一块看上去还不错的地皮让他好好躺着，也许他们会在他的坟墓上放一个沉思者仿制品。

      那么最后，在沉思者的手上需要加一包骆驼香烟——他的英伦情人一定会这么建议。

      他稍微想象了一下感觉还不错，他一点也不介意他的坟墓上加上Bill Haydon的风格，那些充满理想主义、浪漫和黑色幽默。

      看着地上完全隐没的阴影，苏联人止住了他脑中的幻想。

      沉默中他摁掉了第二个烟头，很快的点起了第三根。他已经不年轻，这一趟大概会是他人生中最后的长途旅行。

      “我大概明天一早就出发，”他说，“你别担心，过程会比想象中顺利，他们都忙着准备去阿富汗。”（作者：同年12月，苏联对阿富汗开战）

      当莫斯科中心发现，他大概已经踏入圆场的监控范围。

      他意识到自己说得足够多，不，这对于其他人来说还是有点太少，但是对他而言，大概没有任何一个人比躺在这里的人听到他说的更多了。

并且每一句话都是如此诚实。

      “这些向日葵还能陪着你几天，是我在路上摘的，那个农场里有条狗，每次都追不上我——呃，当然它总是蹲在大老远的仓库前。你懂的，我的意思是，它其实可以再聪明点，例如蹲在路边……”可能就会逮到我了。

      “但我最终还是能为你摘到这些的，它们是那样的适合你。”

      天色暗下来，他慢慢摁掉了烟头，摸出一根新的，却没有立刻点起，只怔怔地出神。

      “我希望到了伦敦我能有一个厨房。”苏联人忽然想到了什么，有点好笑地重新点起了烟。（作者：可能还需要一瓶老干妈）

      他们的某一次幽会，他的英伦情人给他做了一客意粉，那次的晚餐，他的评价是：如果算上Bill Haydon本身作为甜品的话，那还算不错。

      接着他又回忆了几次他们的见面，倒放的画面中Bill Haydon的脸容也越来越年轻，最后定格在对方充满活力朝气和锐气的样子，令人印象深刻，那大概是他们刚刚见面的时候。

      他沉默地抽完这一根烟，天色马上就要全黑了，视野内周围的景物开始变得晦暗，他将剩下的烟和火机收回口袋，再次以指尖沿着墓碑上的字母细细地描画了一遍，这次他没有漏下最后的署名“K”。

      Goodbye My Sweet

      苏联人站起身整理了一下衣装，留恋地又站了一会儿，直到天色暗得他已经看不清墓碑上的字，才转身慢慢走开。这时一阵微风从他身后温柔掠过，像是有什么拥抱了他，他驻足回头看了一眼寂静的墓园，又整理了一下帽子才缓步离去。

 

 

FIN


End file.
